Patient 00
by kittyface27
Summary: How would a zombie breakout start? Unethical and illegal testing on children it is... Zombie fanfic, (but not too graphic). Rated M anyway just to be safe.


**Another one-shot! I'm a zombie movie fan, (especially movies like "Train to Busan") and there is a sinfully low amount of zombie fics for One Piece. So I made one myself!**

**Song listened to: Scared of the Dark (Spiderman: Into the Spiderverse)**

* * *

_**Character key**_

**Luffy = 00**

**Usopp = 01**

**Zoro = 02**

**Sanji = 03**

**Nami = 04**

**Robin = 05**

* * *

**Enjoy~**

Despite the name "Seaside Apartments", the place was a dump. And in that dump, it housed families who couldn't afford to live anywhere else. It was because of that that no one cared about those who lived there. It was next to the sea, yes, but it wasn't very well looked after. The landlord of all twenty units didn't really care anymore.

Robbery, child abuse, and poverty ran rampant at this little apartment tucked away near the coast. The children who were unfortunate to live in such an environment were not well-off, money wise or other. So, when seven children, of varying ages, were suddenly missing, not much attention was brought to it.

The parents did care, just not that much. Not enough. The police didn't go into very deep investigation. A few of the children's absences werent even acknowledged by their parents. So the missing kids, would stay that way. It didn't take long for the kids to be forgotten, even by their families.

* * *

"What the… what the hell?!" a blond eleven year old exclaimed as he woke up in a glass room. It was a cleaner room that he'd ever seen. But where the hell was he? It didn't take long for him to see six other kids in rooms identical to his.

Three of the others were already awake. They had no names on their enclosures. Just numbers, ranging from 00 to 05. Patient 00, patient 06 and patient 05 were all already awake. One was the ten year old girl who always pick pocketed the residents, named patient 05. Another was the oldest kid at the complex, patient 06. She was always reading and didn't leave the house much. She was sixteen. The last one was the most noticeable, and the most notorious in the complex as the most _annoying _child in the whole world. He was patient 00, also the youngest child, only five years old.

Patient 03 was the blond haired boy who had woken up fourth. Patient 04 and 05 were both crying, but quietly. They had been awake for awhile now. Patient 04 was in the corner of her enclosure, while patient 05 sat on her cot, staring at her hands. Her face was hidden between the drapes of her long black hair.

Patient 00 was making quite a fuss. He was screaming his head off, banging on the glass, wanting out. He was very scared. He didn't speak, for he never learned. He would have been forgettable by everyone in the complex if he wasn't the worst resident.

No one liked him for he would bang on doors and ring the doorbells at any time, and ran off laughing. The owner of the buildings didn't do anything about him, though everyone begged him to be punished in some way, since his mother didn't do anything about it or to not encourage it.

He continued to bang on the glass. His room was a mess. The uniforms he had were strewn about, the blankets on the cot ripped off, and the few toiletries were in varying parts of his room.

Patient 02 woke up not long after patient 03, looking pissed the moment he woke up. Well, he was always pissed. His three earrings, despite being nine years old, were all missing. They hadnt been ripped out, but they werent there any more.

"The fuck?" he swore. "Where the hell am I?!" he shouted angrily, banging on the glass, though not as frantic as patient 00, who was still throwing a fit. The hallway was completely new to all the children. Finally, the last one, patient 01, woke up, saying nothing but huddling into himself behind the cot, running his long nose across the white uniform he'd been changed into. He was seven.

Soon, as all of them were awake, there was a chorus of shouts and questions. Patient 00 continued to scream.

No one came down for hours, and by that time the kids had all grown tired of yelling and screaming. Even the youngest had shut up, to everyone's appreciation. What was his name in the first place?

The adults that came out were in hazmat for some reason. Did they all have diseases? Were they at a hospital? Not a very welcoming one if they were. And where were their parents? Patient 02 didn't expect his parents to care really, but he would rather be out of these unnaturally clean hall. The two girls and the long nosed boy all staying in the corner of their cages, while patient 02 and 003 shouted at the adults.

Their doors were unlocked and an adult came in each room. The kids got no answers to their questions. Instead, they were wrangled into restraints, even the oldest was easily take in. Patient 02 and 03 bit and clawed at the men, but it did no good. They even had gloves on. Patient 00 cried and ran around the small space, trying to get away from the suit-clad man. He was easily snatched up and was held down by velcro straps on his wrists and ankles.

Almost all at the same time, each kid had their blood taken. They jerked around, trying to get away, only to have their bindings tightened until it was painful and they finally stopped resisting. Though the two older boys, the blond and green haired ones, continued to swear colorfully at the bad guys.

Patient 00 sobbed through the whole thing. It was easily irritating the men, so they gagged him with a cloth. The others almost felt sorry for him, though none of them liked the kid.

Not much happened after the blood test. They had their cheeks swabbed, but that was all. Their hands were released, allowing them to undo their ankle binds while also giving the scientists time to get out and lock the doors.

Patient 00 couldn't figure out how to get out of his own restraints, but no one helped him. So the poor kid was stuck to the bed, arms flailing around angrily as he screeched.

"What the hell was that for?" patient 03 asked, rubbing his pained wrists. None of the other said anything for awhile. They did introduce themselves, but their numbers were easier to remember in their panicked state.

Patient 01 broke the silence first. "Bet no one's gonna come looking for us," he said in a flat voice, sitting against the wall. The others shared the sentiment, but said nothing. None of their parents were very involved with them. They mostly kept to themselves, even if they all played at the same crappy playground.

Patient 00 still hadnt gotten out of his restraints. Instead, he'd managed to knock the whole cot over, leaving him on his side, still attached to it.

"Can someone shut him up?!" patient 02 finally snapped hours later.

It was as if someone heard them, for a man, not in a hazmat suit this time for some reason, came into the room and released the kid. The man was wearing a T-shirt and plain slacks. He was walking away when patient 02 said, "Let us the fuck out you retard!"

"No bad words!" patient 01 said out of habit. But the man didn't react to either of them. Both girls had kept quiet the whole time, both crying into their hands. Patient 05 had was not new to this treatment, but she had no room to hide in after a beating. Patient 04 wasn't new to the treatment, only it didn't happen often.

Both older boys fought with their parents all the time, only hit sometimes. Mostly kicked out like misbehaving dogs until they agreed to behave in the way their parents wanted. They were the two who liked throwing rocks at passing cars in anger, or defacing walls to get out stress.

Patient 00 and 01 were victims to neglect. Patient 00 was fed often, only to stop his crying, and then sent outside to bug other people. Patient 01 was malnourished, but no one seemed to care or even notice, even when he walked outside with no shirt on, wanting help from _someone_. But no one cared.

The lights were turned out at 9:00, and everyone tried to sleep. No one could besides the youngest, who was curled on the blanket he'd untangled from the fallen-over cot. No one had put it back up for him, but he was lost in the land of dreams, sucking his thumb. He was used to sleeping on the floor.

* * *

"Hey! You gonna give us some answers?" Patient 02 grumbled as he fought briefly to get out of the restraints. The hazmat suit man ignored him. This time, none of the kids had their blood drawn. They were each injected with some sort of clear liquid.

It made all of their eyes burn horribly, like they were being stabbed in. Well, patient 00 made no reaction. He made no sound of pain, so it didn't seem to be hurting him for some reason.

"I want to go home. Please let us go!" patient 04 cried, her orange hair a tangled mess, much like the other girl, who said nothing.

Like usual, she got no answer. Patient 01 cried the whole time, but said nothing. Patient 05 didn't cry, but wasn't angry either. She was resigned, but bored. The fear had faded, and now she was painfully bored.

Test after test came, with machines hooked up the them and separate people writing down results for whatever they were doing, and soon the kids were not screaming about being let go, but because of how much pain they were being put in. It lasted over an hour, and even the two tougher boys had tears in their eyes.

Through the whole thing, patient 00 made no sign of pain, besides the fact he didn't like needles. They were pointy, and he didn't like pointy objects. He fell asleep after the testing ended. The adults seemed most pleased with 00 and let him out of his binds, even picking him up and setting him on the floor.

Whatever they were testing, patient 00 was the only success, though he showed no sign that they were getting any type of helpful results. He was fed the most when they were all brought soup and bread. Of course that would be their food. Like in every book and movie, slaves were fed the same. Or in this case, test subjects. They were just in glass prisons instead of chained in a cell.

Soon patient 00 was pleased being there. He was fed, and free to move around and even got a coloring book. The others soon started to hate him. They were jealous of his treatment and how he didn't feel the pain they did.

Days passed, and the same happened, only things got more painful for the five kids besides patient 00, who still showed no sign of pain or discomfort. He was favored some more, brought candy and fluffy socks, unlike the others who were barefoot.

No one could blame him for being happy considering the neglect he'd always suffered from. It made them a little less angry at the youngest, and instead angry at those giving him special privileges.

The kids stopped screaming after a few weeks, but still cried from the pain. It was clear they were each being tested on their pain tolerance. Especially after one of each of their fingernails were ripped off. What sickened them was that four of patient 00's nails were ripped off before he started crying and screaming. They put bandaids (like those would do much) over his fingers and gave him a piece of candy. But he didn't take the bait and threw it back at the man, clearly angry.

But he wasn't reprimanded for his defiance, and was unlatched from his binds. He cried loudly, for _hours. _Him being quiet had been a blessing, but _noooo _he had to get upset FINALLY after weeks of what they considered torture. And still had no explanations.

"00, shut up!" patient 02 shouted. But the little boy just grew more upset. Honestly, they wondered if he was ever taught how to speak, since he hadnt said a single word since getting there. The other four kids put their hands over their ears, knowing just yelling at him wouldn't stop his tantrum. Though they couldn't blame him for feeling pain. They were all still in pain. What were these scientists looking for?!

* * *

Patient 00 was strapped to a bed that replaced the cot, only this time, it wasn't just his wrists and ankles, but he had big straps across his chest, hips and lower legs. He was drinking fizzy orange juice through a straw, which distracted him from being strapped down. The other kids watched apprehensively from their glass prisons.

Luffy continued to drink his fizzy drink as a _big _needle was put in his elbow. He had been numbed beforehand, so he didn't react to pain from a big needle. The syringe was not clear, so the kids didn't know what color the liquid was.

The monitors attached to all of Luffy's body beeped slowly. But then it started to speed up, and the boy thrashed around for a small second before he stilled and the beeping flatlined. The other kids all gasped in horror as they watched patient 00 die.

The scientists watched with no pity or regret as their favorite test subject was killed. His chest stopped moving, and his eyes closed. He didn't move again.

* * *

"Y-You killed him!" patient 05 said, the first time she'd spoken aloud. Even though 00 had been annoying, she still thought he was cute. _Had been _cute. And now they'd murdered him. No one replied to her, but 04 was crying and the boys were all staring at his limp body in shock.

It had been a good thirty minutes of patient 00 laying strapped to the bed and lifeless. He was all alone in the silent room. Usually, he was always moving. Even if it was just wiggling his toes or swinging his feet while he was coloring, he was always active.

"A-are they gonna kill us too?" patient 01 asked fearfully. No one else answered, not wanting to think about it. Though they hated this place and what they were being put through, none of them wanted to die.

Thirty minutes after 00's death, the scientists came back in, most of them wearing the thick suits, besides one woman. She wasn't wearing anything specialized, and was the last to enter the room.

Patient 00 stayed lifeless as cameras were set up around the room, in every upper corner. The other kids wondered what the hell they were planning to do. Dread started to build up in patient 05's chest. She didn't know why, but she was getting a terrible feeling.

Patient 00's head was set up between two wooden bases to keep it straight, but not strapped down. All of the scientists took a deep breath before one of them took a different syringe, _much _larger than the other one, though the needle was the same size as the other. The put it in the elbow that hadnt already been injected, pushing all of the liquid into his bloodstream.

Everyone, including the kids, waited with bated breaths. Nothing happened for a good five minutes, but then patient 00's toes wiggled, and his body started twitching and spasming, starting at his fingers and toes, before his eyes woke up. He looked around in confusion, but he wasn't breathing.

He looked up and focused his eyes on the nice looking lady above him. "Hello, patient 00," she said in a kind voice. "Welcome back." 00 looked around in mild confusion, his eyes dull and sad looking. He was unstrapped and gently set on the ground. His little legs crippled under him and he fell down, hitting the floor hard.

The kind woman handed him a lolly pop, which he just looked at in confusion. He couldn't figure out where he was or who these people were. He took the candy with his shaking hands and stuck it in his mouth.

But he didn't give the pleased squeal he had always made when given a treat or toy. He dropped it. He was able to roll over onto his back. The scientists besides the nice woman all left the room to observe him move around. Come back to life.

Only, he looked different. His usually blue eyes were a deeper and more muted blue, almost gray, and looking hazy. As if he were high on drugs or had woken up from a particularly realistic dream. The woman interacted with him in a friendly way, helping him stand up and walk a few feet.

But soon, he got the hang of it and was able to walk around on his own. But he suddenly screamed, like he was terrified about something. He walked to the glass and banged on it, still screeching. The scientists just watched through the glass.

He started clawing at the glass, scraping his fingers, even the injured ones, against the glass, tearing the skin but made no sign or show that it hurt or if it was even happening. But he seemed to have tired himself out and plopped down on his butt with a small "uhh".

The woman was a bit unnerved, but went over to him, and gave him the fizzy juice he hadnt been able to finish. But he spit it out when it he first tasted it. He surprisingly accurately threw the can at the woman, spilling the juice on her blouse.

To the kids watching is horrified fascination, this was very uncharacteristic. Usually, he was either happy, or scared. Rarely angry, and not to this degree. He screamed again, soon turning into a tired moan. He fell to his back and didn't move again, just staring up at the ceiling.

But he looked back up and managed to turn over onto his stomach. He was given different types of food in front of him. Good food and desserts. But he wanted none of them. The same went for candy and toys. He just stared at them with heavy lidded eyes. The eyes looked dead. It made the kids sad.

Eventually, with him not responding to any of their movements or anything they were giving him or saying to him, they left. They made sure to make him a bed on the floor since he wouldn't be able to climb up the little staircase to his cot.

They also put a glass of water on the ground and a straw and lid. They seemed to have expected the slowness, with whatever sick, twisted experiment they were doing. The cameras stayed in place, and the lights stayed on after the scientists left. The kids were left to watch as he stood back up. But didn't move in any other way.

The reanimated boy just stood there, staring blankly in front of him out of the glass enclosure. And he stayed doing that, even after all the kids fell asleep and woke up again. 00 just stood there, as if he hadnt moved all night.

Only today, he looked _horrible. _He had a pale, light greenish skin, like he was sick with an illness. Blood dripped from his nose. But no matter how horrific he looked, it was his expression that captured the kids. He looked _devastated._ Like he had lost someone he cared about dearly. The other kids felt bad for him.

"They should just put him out of his misery," patient 05 said gently. Especially when he began banging his head against the glass, not losing that dazed and miserable look. He looked sickly. It made the other kids sad for him, agreeing with the oldest. They should kill him, like he should have been.

04 thought it was very unethical for the scientists to bring him "back to life". He sure didn't look lively anymore. He eventually lost the sad look and just looked like he couldn't see anything, staring out into space with his mouth slightly open, still not breathing.

Patient 01 began to get scared of him, though the dead boy was a good distance away. The kids watched as the scientists came back, with the same woman. They all looked at him, clearly not surprised. They had cameras in his room after all. The woman entered first, a bit hesitant, and took his hand gently. It was cold and dry.

"Let's walk around for a bit," she said kindly. He made no response, but he walked slowly with the woman into the hall. The scientists watched with their clipboards as he walked down the hall.

As he walked, not holding the woman's hand anymore, but still next to her, he furrowed his brows. He looked up at her, finally having some sort of expression, no matter how faint it was. He slowly walked to the woman next to him and gripped her leg. As if he still had some sort of childness inside of him, he lifted his arms to be picked up.

The woman looked to the other adults for permission, and lifted him when she was granted. "Good boy," she said, before his face started twitching and he chomped down on her shoulder, breaking the skin. She pulled him away and dropped him. He landed on his butt, dazed again, as the woman looked to be in terrible pain. But she didn't fall like he did.

Her eyes seemed to have that blank look for a second before she looked angry. But not at the little dead boy. Instead, she jerkily turned around and ran at the others. All hell broke loose and screams filled the room as the people attacked each other.

The kids started screaming in their currently safe glass rooms as bloody bodies banged against the glass. An alarm started blaring, but this just sent the infected adults sprinting down the halls. Other screams were heard, along with broken glass and a few gun shots. The kids stared around in horror, before turning and watching as little patient 00 slowly walked away and down the hall, wearing that sad look again. That's how it began.

**I think it'd be super cool if people used this opening and then made their own zombie stories after this one. Poor patient 00. Sorry if the numbers got a little confusing, but I didn't want to use their names. **


End file.
